


Snow Day

by ramazingweeb (asakisus)



Category: Free!
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, building a snowman, kisumi is whipped™️, very soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-16
Updated: 2019-01-16
Packaged: 2019-10-10 23:40:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17435696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asakisus/pseuds/ramazingweeb
Summary: “Kisumi sat up and squinted his eyes against the brightness from outside. White lined the branches of the tree that guarded their window, and snow-dusted buildings faded into the light fog and bright clouds that hung over the cold air.It was beautiful… from the inside. But it was also cold and wet, and their bed was warm and cozy.”In which Asahi wants to build a snowman, and Kisumi is a bit unwilling.





	Snow Day

**Author's Note:**

  * For [love_a_sexy_trash_can](https://archiveofourown.org/users/love_a_sexy_trash_can/gifts).



> This is a gift to @kellyeeistrash as part of the Dive to the New Year Secret Santa! I hope you like it❤️💞

Kisumi woke up to the absence of warmth at his side. He furrowed his eyebrows and reached across the bed, but Asahi wasn’t there. It was Sunday, their day to sleep in, and Asahi _never_ got up early if he didn’t need to. Kisumi finally peeled his eyes open to face the blinding light that streamed in from their bedroom window. At that same instant, he was jostled about by a weight landing next to him and bouncing on the mattress.

“Kisumiiiiii! Wake up, wake up!!” Asahi started aggressively shaking his boyfriend’s shoulders and peppering kisses all over his face.

Kisumi giggled. “Good morning, Asahi.” He grabbed Asahi’s face to properly capture his lips.

“Kisumi, look out the window! It snowed last night!”

Kisumi sat up and squinted his eyes against the brightness from outside. White lined the branches of the tree that guarded their window, and snow-dusted buildings faded into the light fog and bright clouds that hung over the cold air.

It _was_ beautiful… from the inside. But it was also cold and wet, and their bed was warm and cozy.

“Mm, I can see that…” Kisumi responded as he slowly sunk back under the covers.

“Come on, we need to go outside!” Asahi pulled back the blankets and pulled his boyfriend by the arm.

Kisumi resisted, clinging to the sheets. “Noooo, it’s so warm…” But Asahi was strong, and Kisumi was still tired. Plus, he wasn’t really trying that hard to resist.

“I bet this is good snow for a snowman. Oh man, I haven’t built one in years!”

Kisumi smiled fondly despite himself as he was dragged down the hall by the hand. He really couldn’t say no when Asahi was acting so excited and adorable.

Kisumi sat down to eat breakfast while Asahi rushed around their apartment to gather supplies for a snowman. As Kisumi was finishing up, Asahi came up to the table and dropped some spare buttons (Kisumi had no idea how Asahi knew where to find them), some lollipops (?), one of his many beanies, and a large carrot. After inspecting the items with confusion, Kisumi finally looked up at his boyfriend. He was zipping up what appeared to be his fourth layer of warm clothing, and his sweatpants appeared bulky, proving that there was one (if not more) layer underneath them. At the current moment he was struggling to fit a boot over a thickly-socked foot.

Kisumi held a hand in front of his mouth to hide his giggles. “Um, Asahi… what are you doing?”

“I’m getting ready to go out in the snow, what does it look like I’m doing?” Asahi replied, panting through the heavy layers that weighed him down.

“It looks more like you’re getting ready for your arctic expedition!”

Asahi face flushed even darker than it already was from the heat. “It’s cold out! And the snow will be wet! I’m just trying to protect myself!”

“Mm, mm, you keep telling yourself that, dear.” Kisumi finished the last sip of his coffee and got up to clean his dishes. “Well, have fun! I would tell you to stay warm, but I think that’s a given!”

Kisumi was expecting a typical huffy reaction from Asahi, but he was silent. Kisumi turned around to see his boyfriend looking down and pouting. “What is it?”

“You’re… you’re not gonna come with?” Asahi looked up and oh, there were the puppy eyes.

Kisumi sighed. He was so whipped. “Fine, fine, I’ll come with, but I need time to get ready.”

Before Kisumi could even get the first few words out, Asahi had already brightened up, his mood turning a full 360 in about two seconds. His smile lit up the room as he bounced around in excitement. “Oh, let me grab your coat and everything!” Before Kisumi could protest, Asahi sprinted out of the kitchen to grab the many layers he would undoubtedly force onto Kisumi. He shook his head as he returned to his dishes, a small smile on his face.

  


By the time they got to the park, the clouds had started to clear away, revealing a bright sun high in the sky. The fresh snow glistened like diamonds where it remained untouched. There were already many kids running around, making snow angels, having snowball fights, and making snowmen of their own. Kisumi was dragged toward a corner of the park that was free of children, and his boyfriend declared this ground the home of their soon-to-be-built snowman.

“Alright, we gotta start with the snow that was shoveled up from the sidewalk. It’s the most compact,” said Asahi as he went to the nearest sidewalk.

“Wow, you seem to know a lot about building snowmen despite not having built one in years! I’m impressed!”

“Oh, this is nothing. Just wait till you see me put it together!”

Asahi picked up a chunk of icy snow as wide as his shoulders and hauled it over to their corner. He then proceeded to press handfuls of powdery snow to the top and sides of the large chunk, but they all slid off.

“What was that about using compact snow?” Kisumi teased.

“Oi! I told you I haven’t built a snowman in years!” Asahi’s face started turning red as he continued to struggle with the uncooperative snow.

“Well, lucky for you, I have!”

Asahi whipped around. “What?! Then why aren’t you helping?!”

Kisumi simply shrugged as he sipped the coffee he insisted they get on the way to the park. Asahi groaned as he went back to dumping snow onto the base of his failing snowman.

“What are you doing?”

Kisumi turned to see a young boy standing next to him, staring down at Asahi.

Asahi looked up, a look of confusion crossing his face. “Um… I’m building a snowman?”

The boy scoffed. “No you’re not.” Then he crouched down next to Asahi and scooped up an overflowing handful of snow, squeezing it between his hands. Once he had made a decent snowball, he pressed it against the side of the snow chunk and… it stuck. He smoothed it out to create a new curve in the first ball of the snowman. “There, _that’s_ how you make a snowman.”

Kisumi couldn’t help but laugh at the look of betrayal, disgust, and the slightest hint of embarrassment that crossed his boyfriend’s face, which turned into a glare directed at Kisumi when he heard his laughter. Someone called the boy’s name, and before Kisumi and Asahi could say anything, he was gone. After a moment of confused silence, Kisumi started laughing again. Even Asahi let out a few chuckles after spending more time pouting.

“Think you can make your snowman now after being taught by a ten-year-old?” Kisumi teased.

Asahi shot him one last look before turning back to his snowman and copying the technique of the mystery boy. Kisumi looked around the rest of the park, watching parents pull their kids around on sleds and tighten scarves around their little ones. He sent them vibes of sympathy.

Then he felt something hit his back.

He whipped around to glare at the culprit. Asahi put on an innocent face as he brushed the snow off of his gloves. “Did you want something?” Kisumi opened his mouth to reply, but then Asahi said, “Or do you want to just keep ignoring me?” And then Kisumi saw the real disappointment hidden under teasing atmosphere they always had with each other. Asahi really wanted to build this snowman… and he wanted Kisumi to build it with him.

He sighed, accepting his fate. “I guess it is getting a little boring just standing here…” Then he crouched down and realized, “But my pants are gonna get all wet!”

Asahi smirked up at him. “Maybe you should’ve put on more layers.” He laughed as he was shoved down into the snow.

  


Kisumi shivered as he stepped into their apartment building, warmth seeping into his bones through his cold, wet clothes. After they finished their snowman, dressed with button eyes, a carrot nose, a lollipop mouth, and a beanie, Kisumi decided to get revenge on his boyfriend. As Asahi was taking pictures of their small, lopsided snowman from every angle imaginable, Kisumi was making the perfect snowball. This resulted in a snowball fight that ended with the two of them lying in the snow, laughing and kissing without a care. Kisumi’s heart was soaring from adrenaline and love.

But now, all he wanted was dry clothes. And warm cuddles.

Kisumi sighed as hot water fell down his shoulders, reaching all the way down to his freezing toes. He didn’t want to get out of the shower, but he knew that waiting for him in the kitchen was a man that was surprisingly good at cooking, and the delicious aroma was already making its way through the steam to Kisumi’s nose. He reluctantly turned off the water and quickly dried off so he could put on his comfiest sweats. Now that he was feeling clean, warm, and soft, Kisumi breezed into the kitchen to wrap his arms around Asahi from the back. “Mmm, it smells amazing~” Kisumi purred into his boyfriend’s ear, probably distracting him from finishing up their meal. He didn’t care though, all he wanted was to cuddle up to his boyfriend.

By the time they finally finished eating, leaving them feeling heavy and tired, the sun was beginning to make its descent, casting golden light on the white snow. Kisumi turned their couch to face the window as Asahi made two hot chocolates. Kisumi grabbed his favorite blanket and wrapped it around him, loosening his grip only to grab his drink and allow Asahi to curl up next to him. They sat there for a few moments in comfortable silence.

“So, did you have fun today?”

Kisumi chuckled, thinking back to how unwilling he was throughout most of the day. But now, staring out at the winter sun and cuddled up with all the warmth in the world…

“Yeah, yeah I did.” He turned to face Asahi directly. They stared into each other’s eyes, and Kisumi felt so soft in that moment that he didn’t care about the cheesy words that came out of his mouth.

“I love you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Kudos and comments are much appreciated🤗 And feel free (lol) to yell at me on twitter (@ramazingweeb)


End file.
